Ideal Paradigm
by Tsuki-Dei
Summary: *SasuDei* .:Lemon:. Ligero UA. Cansado y debilitado por su reciente misión, al rubio nunca se le hubiera ocurrido que iba a encontrarse con Sasuke Uchiha. Y menos terminar de una manera tan...comprometedora.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N)**

¡Por fin he terminado esto! Después de reescribirla cerca de un millón de veces, y después de releerla otro tanto, el resultado me deja un poco satisfecha. Gracias a Scorpling, por ser mi beta-sama n.n

He decidido "partir" la historia en dos capítulos, porque pienso que sería muy tedioso para leerlo todo de corrido, puesto que es muy largo. Así que hoy cuelgo la primera parte de mi pequeño monstruo.

Disfruten, por favor (:

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no es mío.

**Setting: **Canon (¿?)

**Parejas:** SasuDei

**Rating: **M

**Conteo de Palabras: **3030

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

_Ideal Paradigm  
_**(Las cosas tienden a dar giros inesperados, y tienes que ser fuerte para no marearte en esta vida)**

--

El ambiente era húmedo, misterioso, y la brillante y plateada luna existía tan omnipotente y poderosa por sobre la cabeza del rubio, que por un momento el pensamiento de quedarse observándola y olvidarse de su misión recorrió su mente. Un tonto, fugaz pensamiento, que inmediatamente fue desechado por su sentido común.

Estaría loco si fuera a olvidarse de su misión—y menos a estas instancias, cuando le faltaba sólo un poco para completarla. Ya estaba a unos solos pasos para salir de esa aldea.

Justo hacia unos momentos había terminado de pelear con una buena cantidad de ANBUs, y no había sido nada fácil: Quitando la diferencia en número (veinticuatro, fueron los que contó Deidara), y las condiciones de batalla (el terreno estaba lleno de lodo, producto de la última lluvia en el lugar), Deidara aún pensaba muy injusta la pelea, y era sólo porque no había tenido tiempo para descansar su chakra en tres días seguidos.

Sí, Deidara estaba seguro que, con su chakra en cantidades normales, hubiera terminado más fácil y rápidamente con los ANBUs, y ahora ciertamente no estaría perdiendo tanto tiempo.

Oh, incluso casi podía escuchar la voz de su maestro, ladrándole con desesperación:- _Si hubieras seguido mis instrucciones, niñato, no estuvieras así, y hubieras terminado la misión mucho antes_.

Y es que Sasori-Danna lo estaba esperando a una aldea de distancia. Portando su característica sonrisa invertida, adivinaba Deidara, tamborileando sus dedos en alguna mesa, o en su brazo, pensando en que no debió de haber dejado al rubio solo.

Sasori le causaba molestia. Era tan difícil de tratar, y tenía un carácter insoportable de sabelotodo, y siempre, siempre estaba buscando nuevas formas de cómo humillarlo indirectamente, ya fuera con palabras, o con una mirada. (Oh, y no quería comenzar a pensar en lo que a las visiones artísticas se refiere.)

Además, siempre lo veía como si fuera un niño tonto, sin experiencia en la vida, y como si fuera _inocente_. Deidara sabía que si iba a describirse a sí mismo, _Inocente_, no iba a estar al principio de su lista, pero no encontraba forma de demostrarle a su maestro que no era un idiota. Era tan complicado—por eso Deidara le quería demostrar que era capaz de cumplir una misión sin apoyo externo. Y luego, se reiría de su maestro, con orgullo, mientras Sasori se tragaba sus palabras.

Y todo habría valido la pena, al final.

Sonriendo sin darse cuenta, dirigió una de sus manos al bolsillo interior de su abrigo, y sacó un pequeño rollo. Era el pergamino que le habían encomendado a conseguir, y por el cual Deidara había batallado ferozmente para poner sus manos encima. Lo miró con ojos críticos, mientras pensaba en lo ridículo que parecía todo; este pequeño, aparentemente-insignificante pedazo de papel viejo, había resultado ser escurridizo de localizar, y aún más difícil de conseguir y, probablemente, Deidara nunca iba a saber qué contenía, puesto que era entrega inmediata a su líder.

Lo pasó de mano a mano, mientras seguía su paso, y se dio cuenta que _realmente_ estaba curioso por lo que sea que contuviera ese pergamino. No que lo fuera a abrir, claro. No sería capaz. Simplemente, era un algo molesto que le causaba desesperación e incomodidad. Como una comezón. O una mosca.

Cuando el rollo se hizo aburrido—Deidara se aburría rápidamente—lo guardó de nuevo en su abrigo, asegurándolo fielmente entre su ropa. Sería algo muy poco conveniente que se perdiera, después de todo.

Caminó un poco más, sorteando entre arbustos, ramas secas y árboles, mientras tallaba sus ojos cansadamente con la parte trasera de su mano, intentando descifrar cuánto tiempo le faltaba para salir de ese bosque y llegar a la siguiente aldea, dispuesto a descansar cuanto antes. Y es que estaba _cansado_. Tenía una muy baja cantidad de chakra, estaba adolorido, tenía hambre, y la humedad del ambiente le incomodaba.

Maldito pergamino. Maldita misión. Maldito Akatsuki. Maldito Sasori, que no quise detenerse a comprar suficientes provisiones para Deidara. ¡Maldito bosque! Parecía extenderse cada vez que avanzaba, y comenzaba a desesperarle el hecho de que aún le quedaban unas buenas horas, antes de llegar a la siguiente aldea.

La noche estaba fresca, y hubiera sido perfecta para volar, si no fuera porque Deidara no traía chakra.

Gruñendo bajo aliento, comenzó a rodear las enormes raíces del, aún más, enorme árbol que apareció en su camino. Sus dedos trazaron distraídamente la firme y rugosa textura que formaba la corteza, antes de parar en seco, y observar con admiración la preciosa visión que había aparecido frente a sus ojos.

Deidara sinceramente no recordaba que hubiera un lago en ese lugar.

El agua se veía cristalina, y era hermosa, porque la luz de la luna se reflejaba en su superficie, creando una apariencia etérea y mágica al cuadro. Parecían pequeñas y delicadas hebras plateadas, entrelazándose sobre el agua y haciendo redes infinitas.

La visión de ésta hizo que Deidara decidiera mandar al diablo a Sasori. Qué demonios—estaba seguro que iba a comprender, y si no lo hacía, oh, pues que pena. Lo único que vagaba por la mente del rubio era que debía descansar un poco. Además de recuperar un poco de chakra, iba a tener un momento de relajación, el cuál le iba a servir a sus tensos músculos.

Sonriendo ante su rebeldía, Deidara se acercó al cuerpo de agua. Observó su reflejo un segundo, pensando que el agua se veía demasiado prometedora. Pero Deidara no se metería. Además de ser un pésimo nadador—nunca hubo una verdadera razón para enseñarse, y no es que Iwagakure fuera un lugar con mucha agua, después de todo—no tenía ánimos de mojarse en esos momentos. A no ser que se estuviera duchando bajo un chorro de agua caliente, quitándose todo el sucio que seguramente tendría su cuerpo, a Deidara no le interesaba el agua.

Notó que su cabello dorado estaba manchado con sangre medio-seca, y automáticamente una expresión de fastidio cruzó por su rostro. Siempre tenía que manchar su cabello, ¿Verdad?

Suspirando ante su mala fortuna, el rubio comenzó a alejarse de la orilla. Buscó con la vista un lugar conveniente para descansar, y decidió utilizar el gran árbol que había rodeado no hace mucho. Se sentó frente a él, acomodándose convenientemente entre las prominentes raíces, descansado su espalda junto a la dura corteza. Suspiró, esta vez en alivio, y cerró los ojos, cuando sintió que su cuerpo prácticamente le agradecía el descanso.

Abrió los ojos, y desabrochó los asfixiadores botones superiores de su capa negra con nubes rojas. Sonrió en contento, cuando sintió un fresco viento acariciar la acalorada piel de su cuello, y por primera vez en esos días, se sintió en tranquilidad. A pesar de que la cercanía del lago hiciera que el ambiente estuviera cargado con humedad, Deidara no podía evitar tener calor.

Y es que, la adrenalina y la excitación de la batalla tan reciente seguían entre los poros de su pálida piel, calentándola, haciéndolo sudar, y justo hasta ese momento Deidara se había dado la oportunidad de respirar con tranquilidad, normalizar su corazón, y despreocuparse.

Suspiró entrecortadamente—se decepcionó de si mismo, al escuchar el pobre, enfermizo sonido salir de su boca. Se sentía tan débil, y odiaba sentirse así. Su cara se sentía caliente, estaba seguro que estaba sonrosado.

Cerró sus ojos, para descansar sus pesados parpados. No iba a dormirse, se decía a si mismo. _No me dormiré, un._ Porque si lo hacía, sabía que iba a ponerse en peligro. Así que no lo iba a hacer. _No puedo hacerlo…_

¿Qué era el sueño? ¡Deidara no lo conocía, ja!

•--•--•

Bueno, _está bien_.

Deidara _sí_ durmió.

Fue un momento, realmente. Su conciencia simplemente voló, y Deidara se encontró descansando. No fue intencional, no iba a volver a suceder, de eso hizo una promesa.

De hecho, no hubiera realizado que estaba dormido si hubiera sido porque sintió esa fluctuación en el ambiente. Y más tarde, un breve segundo después de haberse despertado, se encontró preguntándose si había sido un sueño, o realmente había sentido ese cálido aliento en su mejilla, en su oreja. En su cuello.

•--•--•

En un estado mucho más dormido que despierto, Deidara levantó una de sus manos, y la posó sobre el rostro que estaba tan cerca de él. Los ojos azules del rubio estaban entre-abiertos, adormilados, y así no podía distinguir las imágenes que mandaban.

Un rostro. Deidara estaba tocando una mejilla suave, tersa, estaba seguro de eso. Una nariz. Una boca. Bajó su mano, y gruñó un poco, mientras su visión borrosa absorbía un poco más. Logró captar con dificultad la forma de cabello azabache, destellos azules (¿Qué demonios?), y ojos muy, muy negros.

¿Y había sido su imaginación, o los ojos habían centellado rojo?

Ahí fue cuando despertó por completo.

Con un odio repentino recorriendo sus venas, y abriendo sus ojos de golpe, Deidara gritó el nombre del que aparentemente estaba junto a él, invadiendo el espacio personal que Deidara había decidido marcar con lo que se refería a esta persona.

-¡Itachi, un!

Deidara había estado seguro que era Itachi. Sus ojos habían sido la clave, lo que lo había delatado. Lamentablemente, un segundo después se dio cuenta de que había cometido una equivocación.

No de familia, de hecho. Sólo de persona.

Quién sabe si fue el fuerte agarre en su cuello, o el filo de la espada que estaba dirigida a su estómago lo que lo hizo salir de su error. Probablemente ambas. O tal vez fue el malicioso, demoníaco brillo en los ojos de la persona, que le dieron a entender que ése no era Itachi, porque el moreno difícilmente dejaba que alguna pizca de emoción escapara en su rostro.

Este rostro, sin embargo, derramaba odio puro.

-No soy ese bastardo. - la persona sobre Deidara le escupió las palabras, con un resentimiento tan profundo, que Deidara no estaba seguro si lo merecía. El artista, quién estaba despertando rápidamente, colocó ambas manos sobre la que el extraño tenía en su garganta, intentando que lo soltara.

-¡Si no me sueltas en este instante, vas a lamentarlo! ¡Un!- amenazó Deidara, mientras movía su cabeza de un lado a otro, pateando inútilmente sus piernas, las bocas en sus manos mordiendo la mano del extraño.

En medio de todo eso, en el fondo de su conciencia, Deidara se preguntaba si esta persona realmente _era _un extraño. Y es que la persona tenía un cierto aire de familiaridad rodeándolo, pero el rubio no podía decir exactamente el qué.

Sintió algo rasguñar su estómago, y recordó la katana que tenía apuntándolo amenazadoramente.

(¿Tenía la capa roji-negra abierta, por cierto? Qué extraño, porque recordaba no haberla abierto completamente.)

Su cuerpo se quedó quieto, mientras el filo de la espada presionaba un poco más fuerte sobre su piel. Contuvo su aliento, y miró con desafío, al extraño.

-Idiota, no sabes con quién te estás metiendo, un.- gruñó Deidara, su mirada puesta en forma amenazadora. La mano sobre su garganta se apretó por una fracción de segundo, y Deidara se regañó a si mismo cuando se escuchó emitiendo un patético, pequeño sonido de disconformidad.

-Sólo tengo que hacerte unas preguntas.- le dijo el extraño, todo el odio que derramaban sus ojos no hacia más de un minuto habiendo desaparecido, y ahora lo miraba con autoridad, dominación, y un no-se-qué más. Deidara estaba irritado.- Respóndelas, y probablemente te deje vivir.

Deidara no pudo aguantarlo: Dejó salir una carcajada. Una cargada de insulto e incredulidad. El chico lo miró con confusión.

¡Qué gracioso había sido este chico! Diciendo cosas como esas. _"…probablemente te dejaré vivir."_ ¡Ja! era simplemente _absurdo_. Estúpido, si creía que Deidara necesitaba permiso (_su _permiso) para vivir.

Al extraño no le había gustado que se rieran de él, y Deidara se calló inmediatamente cuando la katana se movió hacia arriba, raspando la suave piel de su estómago, y llegando a la orilla de su camisa de red. Los ojos de Deidara buscaron a los del extraño.

Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de quién era.

Una leyenda, sí. Un cuento que no se veía tan cercano, pero ahora que lo tenía frente a sí, Deidara sabía que era real. Este chico, probablemente solo un par de años menor que él, era Sasuke Uchiha.

Oh, que suerte tenía Deidara con los Uchihas. Y eso era sarcasmo.

Tenía un gran parecido a Itachi, pero algo en sus ojos negros abismales le decía que era muy diferente. Algo en la indiferencia con lo que lo veía, le decía que no era _totalmente_ indiferencia. ¿Curiosidad, tal vez?

Los ojos del rubio pasaron el cuerpo del azabache, disimuladamente, lo más que podían ver desde esa posición. Tenía una muy buena vista, de hecho, porque el Uchiha estaba prácticamente sobre él, (recalcar _eso,_ solo consiguió hacerlo sentir más irritado) sin estar tocándolo por completo, a una distancia prudente en donde Deidara debía comprender que era _Sasuke_ el que estaba en mando.

Su camisa tenía una abertura justo en medio, dejándolo ver un fuerte y bien trabajado pecho. Su pálida piel se confundía con lo blanco de la ropa, y Deidara decidió que ya había estado mucho tiempo observándolo.

Regresó sus ojos celestes a los negros del Uchiha, y lo miró con determinación. Se había formado un silencio incómodo, agitado.

-Dime dónde está Itachi.- demandó el joven Uchiha, eventualmente.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que te lo diré, un?- le sonrió Deidara. Retando, burlándose.

Sasuke no se inmutó, para su decepción, repitiendo: -Dime dónde está Itachi.- con la misma autoridad.

Deidara lamió sus resecos labios, y lo miró directamente a los ojos.- ¿Takigakure, sí? ¿Conoces la aldea, un?

Sasuke pensó unos momentos antes de asentir, desconfiadamente.- ¿Itachi está ahí?

Deidara sonrió de medio lado.- ¿Itachi, un? Oh, no. Sólo quería decir que es el lugar en donde venden el mejor Bakudan, un, en serio.

-… ¿Cuál es tu punto?- preguntó el moreno, con un ligera cambio en sus ojos que avisó a Deidara que, obviamente, empezaba a desesperarse.

-¿Punto?- Deidara ladeó su cabeza, ligeramente, sin dejar de sonreír.- ¿De qué me hablas, un?

La mano del moreno apretó más su garganta, y Deidara borró su sonrisa. Vale, ya sabía que con los Uchihas no se podía jugar. Pero eso había sido suficiente distracción. El rubio dobló su pierna repentinamente, y con su rodilla golpeó la katana. Mientras el joven Uchiha empezaba a darse cuenta de qué estaba sucediendo, Deidara había logrado quitarse los distraídos dedos de su garganta, y ahora había empujado a Sasuke a un lado.

(¡Tan fácil, todo! Deidara estaba decepcionado del Uchiha—¿Acaso no había más reto?)

Pero Deidara estaba seguro que el pequeño Sasuke no se iba a quedar sin hacer nada. Con velocidad extraordinaria, Deidara admite, se levantó y recuperó su arma del suelo, y lanzó un ataque al artista con ella. El rubio lo esquivó con dificultad, sus músculos aún entumecidos por el sueño, y adoloridos por la última batalla.

-Mierda.- Deidara maldijo, recordando su falta de chakra.

Sasuke no se detuvo, y siguió atacando. Moviendo su espada de forma experta, inteligente, Deidara se encontró en la orilla del lago, en un segundo. Se sorprendió a si mismo cuando pudo caminar sobre el agua, canalizando el poco chakra que le quedaba a sus pies. Y tenía que esquivar los golpes de Sasuke, cada vez más rápidos, más seguidos.

Notó, con profunda desesperación y molestia, que Sasuke era más alto que él, si tan solo por algunos centímetros.

Por contemplar eso, por un poco y no evita esquivar el último ataque que le había lanzado el Uchiha.

Deidara comenzaba a cansarse de la esto. Deslizándose por el agua, cabello rubio cayendo ligeramente por sobre su rostro, con respiración agitada y cansada, Deidara se preguntaba por qué había permitido esa situación.

Su mano se metió en uno de sus bolsos de arcilla, que tenía fielmente asegurados en su cintura, mientras pensaba rápidamente.

Podía arriesgarse a atacarlo con alguna improvisada figurilla de arcilla explosiva. Si hacía eso, tendría que gastar por completo el chakra que le quedaba, y en caso de que el ataque fallara, estaría completamente indefenso.

Por otra parte, podía seguir esquivando ataques hasta que alguno de los dos cediera. Lo cuál dudaba que fuera a llegar a ser pronto. Sasuke blandió su katana, y Deidara perdió el equilibrio por un segundo, casi cayendo de espaldas. Afortunadamente, logró recuperar la compostura antes de caer, y siguió esquivando profesionalmente los golpes del Uchiha.

Se preguntó, efímeramente, por qué, si Sasuke también poseía el maldito Sharingan, no estaba usando ningún genjutsu. O, al menos, no se había dado cuenta de ninguno. Otro ataque vino, y Deidara se encontró jadeando por el esfuerzo.

Todo o nada, decidió el rubio.

Y, de nuevo, la espada había salido de la nada, y cuando estaba a escasos centímetros de su rostro, Deidara comprendió el ataque. Como si de repente el tiempo hubiera comenzado a avanzar más lento, el rubio movió su rostro, no pudiendo evitar que la navaja raspara su mejilla, y que le cortara algunas hebras de pelo. Pensando rápido, Deidara levantó su antebrazo y empujó la katana hacia arriba, mientras que su otra mano doblaba el brazo de Sasuke.

Pero su ataque no duró mucho.

El Sasuke que tenía atrapado desapareció con una nube de humo. _Sustitución._ Demonios. Y sin dejarlo respirar siquiera, Deidara sintió su propio brazo ser jalado detrás de su espalda, colocándolo en la misma posición en la que había tenido al clon de Sasuke hacia unos segundos atrás.

La buena noticia, era que el Uchiha había soltado su katana entre todo el movimiento. Con un movimiento brusco, Deidara empujó a Sasuke de sí, y con un poco de movilidad, pudo propinarle una patada. El azabache la bloqueó con su brazo, y eso no era sorpresa para el de ojos celestes. Lo que importaba, es que lo había soltado.

_Suficiente_, pensó Deidara. _Ya se acabó tu tiempo, un_.

Aventó dos recién-hechos pájaros de arcilla a Sasuke, y con un rápido movimiento de manos hizo los símbolos necesarios.

-¡Katsu!

Lo último que vio antes de que una gran cortina de humo cubriera el ambiente, fueron los ojos negros de Sasuke, sorprendidos.

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

**(A/N)**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**--**

Este capítulo solo está sentando las bases para lo-que-sea-que-va-a-pasar en el siguiente capítulo. Mis disculpas por poner a los personajes demasiado OoC, y también si he hecho este capítulo muy aburrido.

Aviso que la segunda parte ya está escrita, y no creo que demoraré demasiado en colgarla (: Y, advierto también, que **tiene lemon**. Y estaría bien, en serio, si tan solo supiera escribirlos XD

**¡Agradecería un Review! (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N)**

Trayéndoles la segunda parte de esta-cosa. Capitulo largo. **Agradeciendo reviews (:**

Aviso que hay lemon adelante. Así que si te molestan las escenas de sexo (entre dos hombres, nada menos) reconsidera leer esta historia.

Disfruten, por favor (:

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no es mío.

**Setting: **Canon (¿?)

**Parejas:** SasuDei

**Rating: **M

**Conteo de Palabras: **4589

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

_Ideal Paradigm  
_

**--**

Su cuerpo cayó al agua, como un peso muerto, su ropa inmediatamente empapándose, poniéndose pesada. Sus ojos celestes se abrieron, y observaron lo poco que la luz de la luna le dejaba ver. Todo se veía extraño, como si el mundo se hubiera convertido en alguna clase de universo alterno, gelatinoso, borroso ante sus ojos.

Para evitar ahogarse tuvo que nadar hacia arriba rápido, porque no se había preparado al caerse, y no había aguantado la respiración. Rompió en la superficie del agua, aspirando con hambre el aire, sus pesadas manos moviéndose torpemente a sus lados intentando nadar.

Se sumergió en el agua sin quererlo. Y es que el agua había puesto su ropa pesada, y su cuerpo no tenía ya fuerzas. Cansadamente, decidió lo que se veía más coherente al momento; el rubio desabrochó por completo su abrigo de Akatsuki, y se lo quitó. Lo vio desaparecer entre las sombras del agua, y luego, ahora con menos peso, volvió a patalear hasta la superficie.

Con dificultad y lentitud tortuosa, Deidara irrumpió en la superficie, y con aún más dificultad, nadó hasta la orilla. No supo ni cómo lo hizo, pero llegó, y una sonrisa cansada se apoderó de su rostro.

Respirando agitadamente, tosiendo un poco, fue gateando en el suelo, enlodando sus pantalones con la suave tierra húmeda que rodeaba al agua. Se arrastró hasta llegar a una distancia prudente, dónde estaba seguro que el agua ya no lo iba a tocar de nuevo, y se dejó caer con pesadez en el suelo, boca abajo. Volteó su cabeza de lado, para evitar que se ensuciara de tierra.

Dio varios respiros agitados, y sus ojos se cerraban solos. Un poco después, realizó que lo había hecho. Sonrió abiertamente, y dio una carcajada débil y ahogada, pero completamente orgullosa.

Oh, lo había hecho. ¡Lo había hecho! Si tan solo Sasori-Danna estuviera con él, para que viera lo triunfante que era Deidara. ¡Habiendo derrotado a un Uchiha! ¡_Sasuke Uchiha_! Qué diría su Danna, Deidara se preguntaba. Probablemente no mucho, realmente. ¡Pero eso no importa! Deidara estaba demasiado contento consigo mismo como para importarle la inexpresividad de su maestro.

Aún sonriendo, rodó pesadamente su cuerpo para queda boca arriba. Pudo ver la luna plateada, y pudo ver las copas de los árboles cubrir parcialmente el cielo estrellado. Las manos del rubio viajaron a su cara, y retiró algunos mechones de pelo mojado, y luego suspiró contento.

Y luego alguien tosió a un lado suyo.

Deidara se tensó, y sus ojos se agrandaron. No se movió por quién sabe cuanto tiempo—pudieron ser segundos, pudieron ser minutos—y cuando por fin lo hizo, fue tan repentino, el rubio se olvidó por completo el dolor y cansancio que su cuerpo sentía, y se sentó, disparando su cabeza a un lado.

Estaba inseguro de qué sentir en ese momento.

Sasuke Uchiha estaba sentado junto a él, empapado por completo, su ropa ligeramente quemada, y con un poco de sangre en su boca. Su pelo se pegaba en su frente, y respiraba con agitación, mientras miraba el lago de donde recién había salido.

El rubio abrió su boca varias veces, buscando palabras para formar alguna oración (o insulto) coherente—pero era en vano, porque todos sus pensamientos eran un remolino de qués, cómos, y por qués.

Y es que… ¿_Qué demonios_? ¡¿Acaso los Uchihas eran invencibles, o qué?! Se sentía con ganas de gritar. Se conformó con dejar salir un gruñido, el cuál Sasuke ignoró, lo cuál provocó que se enojara aún más con el azabache.

–Tú…– Deidara comenzó, pero se detuvo por falta de palabras.

Ahí fue cuando Sasuke volteó, y lo miró con irritación. Deidara tenía la boca ligeramente abierta, ceño fruncido en enorme confusión, buscando alguna explicación del por qué su plan había fallado.

–Ese fue un ataque muy tonto. – Sasuke dijo, con su controlada, oscura voz. Los ojos de Deidara se afilaron, y sus manos se hicieron puños. -Y para nada efectivo. – concluyó el Uchiha, un brillo en sus ojos.

El rubio no pudo soportarlo más.

Se lanzó sobre el Uchiha, y comenzó a atisbarle puñetazos en donde alcanzara, cegado por odio puro. Nunca lo había insultado así, nunca nadie lo había humillado tanto. Para empeorar todo, la única vez que se había sentido de forma parecida, había sido con su maldito hermano.

–¡Maldito imbécil! – gritaba, mientras movía sus manos con brusquedad. – ¡Ustedes, Uchihas, se creen la gran cosa! ¡Los malditos reyes del puto mundo! ¡No son más que idiotas engreídos!

Deidara estaba temblando, y a pesar de no tener fuerzas, intentaba golpear a Sasuke con todo. Estaba cansado, y no sólo físicamente. Desesperado, quería gritar y quería matarlo, y quería que le rogara por su vida, mientras Deidara lo ignoraba y enterraba su mano dentro de su corazón—si es que tenía alguno—y se lo arrancaba.

Pero de repente, el mundo dio un vuelco para Deidara, y se encontró ahora él bajo Sasuke Uchiha. El rubio no detuvo sus golpes, revolviéndose bajo el moreno, gritando: – ¡Te odio! ¡A ti y al bastardo de tu hermano! ¡Malditos! ¡Mal nacidos! – y golpeando a Sasuke, donde alcanzara. Pequeñas lágrimas de desesperación se acumularon entre sus ojos, y al rubio le comenzaba a arder la garganta, por tantos gritos.

Pero no importaba, maldita sea._ No importaba_.

Sasuke, cansado de que se estuviera revolviendo tanto, logró aprisionar ambas muñecas del rubio, con sus manos, y las colocó al lado de la cabeza del de ojos azules. Deidara movía su cabeza de un lado a otro, negando, aún retorciéndose bajo el Uchiha.

Los ojos negros de Sasuke encontraron los ojos celestes de Deidara. Uno mirando con irritación, mientras que el otro veía a esos pozos negros con odio. Eventualmente, los movimientos del rubio perdieron fuerzas, y al final solo quedaron respiros agitados, gruñidos, y jadeos.

–Eres muy ruidoso. – comentó Sasuke.

–Y tu eres una mierda de persona, un. – le contestó secamente Deidara. – Así que, hey, estamos a mano…

Sasuke ni se inmutó.

Ahora que se había tranquilizado todo un poco, Deidara comenzaba a realizar que estaban en una posición muy inadecuada, y que el Uchiha no parecía que se iba a quitar pronto. No del todo le molestaba, sin embargo—el calor corporal que desprendía Sasuke era agradable, a pesar de que ambos estuvieran cubiertos con ropa mojada. Se dio cuenta de que las puntas del cabello negro del Uchiha acariciaban su cara, y fue en ese momento que realizó que tal vez estaban _demasiado _cerca. Podía sentir el aliento cálido de Sasuke contra su rostro.

El de ojos celestes se preguntaba qué estaba haciendo. Bajo Sasuke Uchiha de esa forma. Tan… patético. Patético, y también diría sumiso, si no fuera porque esa palabra no le quedaba, y porque se negaba a admitir algo que lo dejaba en una situación tan débil. Si lo fuera a ver su maestro en esos momentos, no quería ni imaginarse qué le diría…

Pensar en eso, a su vez, hizo que recordara a Sasori, lo que a su vez lo hizo recordar la misión, lo que lo hizo recordar que su pergamino estaba… en su abrigo.

En el mismo abrigo que había dejado hundirse no hacia algunos momentos atrás.

–_Oh, estúpido…_–murmuró, cuando pensó en ello, apretando los ojos.

–Creo que ha quedado claro que los insultos no te servirán para nada. – comentó el Uchiha, obviamente pensando que Deidara le había dicho eso a él.

Realmente, el rubio se había insultado a sí mismo. ¿Cómo pudo haberse olvidado que el pergamino estaba ahí? Probablemente ya estaba completamente mojado. Perdido. ¡Oh, _estúpido_!

Pero más que estar enojado con él mismo, lo estaba con Sasuke. Si no hubiera sido por ese maldito ahora mismo estuviera en camino hacia con Sasori, o al menos hubiera terminado de descansar. Se encargó de enviarle la peor de sus miradas. Sasuke arqueó una ceja.

El artista abrió su boca, para volver a insultarlo—pero no pudo hacerlo, porque parpadeó, y un segundo después, Sasuke los había movido de lugar. Dejó salir un sonido de disconformidad y sorpresa, al sentirse entre los brazos del azabache. ¿Cuándo lo había comenzado a cargar, de todas formas? Lo que sí sabía, era que no quería caerse, así que inconcientemente se aferró de él. No duró mucho entre sus brazos, sin embargo, porque rápido el Uchiha lo había bajado al suelo, sentándolo, y luego sentándose a un lado suyo.

Deidara parpadeó un poco porque se había mareado—estúpida falta de chakra—, y observó con curiosidad al moreno, y luego a sus alrededores. No habían ido tan lejos; estaban detrás de un gran arbusto, el cuál los separaba del lago y de los lugares en donde previamente habían estado. El rubio frunció el ceño.

–Oye, imbécil. – le llamó, y luego aclaró su garganta, al escuchar su frágil voz romperse en medio de las palabras.

Sasuke estaba mirando con atención el arbusto, o posiblemente detrás de él.

–Te estoy hablando, un. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso estás…?– para la sorpresa del rubio, la mano de Sasuke cubrió su boca. Sus ojos azules se agrandaron, y miraron a Sasuke cuestionante y con nerviosismo. ¿Acaso… lo iba a matar sofocándolo? Desechando su paranoia pensó que no, no era eso, estaba seguro. Entonces… ¿Qué…?

-Puedes guardar silencio, un segundo.- no era una pregunta, sino un comando disfrazado en amabilidad. Muy _mal _disfrazado en amabilidad. Deidara comenzó a revolverse bajo su mano, y sus gritos sonaban ahogados tras ella. Escuchó a Sasuke gruñir, y luego sintió una mano tras su cabeza, oprimiéndolo más contra la mano que estaba en su boca. También sintió a Sasuke incómodamente más cerca de él.

–Escucha, – musitó el azabache, su voz cargada de irritación y entrelazada con un suspiro. – Hay un par de ANBUs allá,- señaló con su cabeza hacia atrás del arbusto. Los ojos del rubio se agrandaron.- Solo guarda silencio. – concluyó el Uchiha.

Y Deidara, para sorpresa de ambos, lo hizo.

Se mantuvo quieto, intentando captar el chakra de los shinobis, pero eso le fue imposible—lo único que podía ver era a Sasuke invadiendo su espacio personal; lo único audible era su propia, desigual respiración, y la de Sasuke, controlada, inaudible; lo único que podía sentir era la fuerte, peligrosa aura de Sasuke Uchiha.

Se dio cuenta que el Uchiha también estaba escondiéndose de los ANBUs, y se preguntó efímeramente el por qué. Luego le restó importancia: no era de su incumbencia, y sinceramente no le importaba.

Sus pensamientos se dispararon, por segunda vez en la noche, a planear la forma en salir de esa inadecuada situación. Múltiples opciones se le ocurrieron, pero ninguna lo suficientemente buena para llevarla acabo. Después de unos segundos de meditación, el rubio consiguió idear el plan perfecto, o al menos lo suficiente como para deshacerse del Uchiha.

Y es que la improvisación era una de las mejores cosas que podía hacer el rubio.

Astutamente, Deidara aguardó hasta el momento indicado. Sintió a Sasuke relajarse un poco, y el de ojos azules supuso que los ANBUs se habían alejado, por fin.

Entonces, lamió su mano.

Sí.

Sonará estúpido, y una cosa completamente fuera de lugar, pero Deidara estaba dispuesto a utilizar cualquier método que estuviera a su alcance para escaparse del Uchiha. Incluso si tuviera que seducirlo.

El rubio estaba conciente de sus vistos; más de una vez hombres se había dirigido a él para hacerle propuestas, y hubo momentos—en ese entonces, cuando Akatsuki no estaba de por medio—en el que fue asediado por las señoritas de su natal pueblo. Completos extraños le habían hecho cumplidos acerca de su figura, e incluso, nunca olvidaría, Sasori no Danna le había comentado que tenía 'Una singular belleza estética.' ('Si tan sólo supieras callarte la boca, niñato…')

Siendo un ninja, tienes que aprovechar todo lo que tengas al alcance.

Deidara lamió la mano que Sasuke tenía sobre su boca, y cuando los ojos negros del Uchiha voltearon a verlo con confusión, sorpresa, y un mínimo rastro de revulsión, el artista procuró darle su mejor mirada insinuante.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó el azabache, bajando sus manos, intentando recobrar su seriedad, y Deidara hizo un baile de victoria en su mente, al comprobar que su movimiento había confundido a Sasuke.

Unas cuantas palabras lindas, unos toques en ciertos lugares—no tardaría tanto para que el Uchiha se rindiera ante él. El combate mano-a-mano no era el punto fuerte del artista, culpa de sus ataques de largo alcance; pero seducir y manipular eran unos de los pocos talentos que poseía. Lo gracioso era que nunca había pensado que sería bueno en cualquiera de estos crueles, humillantes talentos.

Cual fuera el caso, Deidara se retorcía de placentero orgullo cuando miró a los ojos de Sasuke.

-No estoy haciendo nada…- le contestó eventualmente el rubio, con toda la inocencia que pudiera reunir en esos momentos, antes de sonreírle misteriosamente.-… aún no, al menos, un.

Los ojos del moreno se estrecharon, más se quedó callado. Deidara comenzaba a desesperarse.

-¿Qué sucede, un? ¿El hermanito de Itachi tiene miedo…?

El fuerte sonido del puño de Sasuke haciendo contacto con la mandíbula del rubio resonó entre el bosque.

La fuerza del golpe obligó al rubio voltear su cabeza de lado. Dio un respiro entrecortado, y entrecerró los ojos, sin moverse. Luego levantó su mano, y agarró superficialmente su mandíbula, pensando que probablemente se la había dislocado, o algo. Moviéndola un poco, notó que, a pesar que el golpe hubiera sido duro, no fue suficiente para hacerle un daño mayor. Deidara sonrió con ironía y desgana. Fue un buen golpe, por supuesto, y se lo había merecido.

-Ese imbécil ya no es mi hermano.- musitó la voz de Sasuke, entre dientes.

-¿Ah, no lo es?- el rubio ya había volteado con él, hablándole con sarcasmo.- ¡Si ustedes se parecen tanto, un! Ambos son unos bastardos egocéntricos—

-Cállate.- le escupió Sasuke, agarrando por segunda vez su cuello, golpeándolo contra un árbol cercano. El artista dejó salir un gruñido de dolor.-No me compares con él. No eres más que un niño insolente, con aspiraciones de grandeza. _Cállate_.- eso, posiblemente, era lo más que le había escuchado decir al Uchiha. La sangre del rubio comenzó a burbujear con ira.

-Muérdeme, idiota. ¡No eres mejor que yo, un!- Deidara contrarresto.- Y si tanto quieres, entonces _cállame_. ¡Muchas palabras y poca—!

Y—no de la forma en que Deidara esperaba—Sasuke lo calló.

El rubio quedó a mitad de la oración, sus palabras perdiéndose contra la boca del azabache. Sasuke se había abalanzado a él, y había unido sus labios en un beso frenético, mandatario, y dominante. Estaba cargado de ira comprimida, y mordía los labios de Deidara con sadismo y fuerza. Las manos del Uchiha se encontraban apoyadas a ambos lados de la cabeza del rubio, apresándolo contra el árbol.

Deidara había imaginado que Sasuke lo iba a volver a golpear, o algo parecido; para nada esperaba que lo fuera a besar. Quién lo diría, el Uchiha sí se había dejado seducir…

Casi por inercia, y dejándose llevar por los repentinos impulsos que recorrían su cuerpo, el rubio dejó que Sasuke lo besara. Abrió su boca, e hizo que su lengua lamiera los labios del Uchiha, incitándolo a que hiciera lo mismo, pero el azabache ya se había separado.

Deidara lo miró, jadeando ligeramente y observando también la falta de aire que mostraba el moreno. Los ojos del Uchiha se veían remotos, escalofriantemente ambiciosos; su casi-perfecto rostro lo tenía fascinado en su lugar, manteniéndolo quieto. Como un animal atrapado en una atrayente, ingeniosa trampa.

De veras, en esos momentos Deidara encontraba muy difícil el poder concentrarse.

El rubio no se dio cuenta del movimiento de la mano de Sasuke, sino hasta después, cuando tenía agarrada sus mejillas y mandíbula, haciéndolo sentir tan pequeño contra él, una sensación que aborreció al instante. El Uchiha dio un tirón repentino, y el rubio sin esperárselo, se dejó ser jalado hacia Sasuke, dejándolos a escasos centímetros. Estaba haciendo que su rostro estuviera inclinado hacia arriba, mirando a Sasuke directamente, mirando una sonrisa retorcida y sagaz adornando sus tentadores labios.

Sasuke parecía un predador. Deidara se estremeció ante él.

No supo ni cómo reaccionar antes de que los labios del Uchiha estuvieran de nuevo sobre los suyos, mordiendo, besando, y comenzando una serie de besos duros, fríos, y ansiosos. El artista tampoco se quería controlar, y olvidó por un momento el que fueran enemigos mortales—ahora mismo, esas sensaciones eran lo único que invadía su mente.

Había tanto movimiento con sus bocas y cabezas, empujando erráticamente, torciéndose para alcanzar más, ásperas lenguas encontrándose momentáneamente. Sasuke forzó a Deidara a sucumbir ante él, en el suelo. El rubio hizo el intento de volver a incorporarse, pero lo único que recibió fue un empujón más fuerte, y las manos del Uchiha sobre sus hombros, impidiéndoselo.

Deidara sentía los hambrientos labios del azabache atacar los suyos, y al artista no le quedaba más que responderle con casi el mismo fervor. Sus cabezas se torcían en diferentes ángulos, probando toda clase de besos, y de repente hacía mucho calor, y a Deidara le faltaba el aliento.

Pero qué importaba eso, cuando la lengua de Sasuke se había entrometido en su boca, e invitaba a la del de ojos azules a jugar con él, a que lo ayudara, y sentía sus lenguas batallar, y entrelazarse, y curvarse sobre sí mismas, Deidara dejando salir pequeños sonidos de necesidad.

No pasó mucho, antes de que las manos del Uchiha comenzaran a recorrer su cuerpo, con ferocidad, y anhelo, duras e inexpertas caricias, recorriendo su pecho, aún besándolo con locura, y Deidara tenía miedo de que realmente se lo quisiera comer.

Todo eso era demasiado para pensar y sentir, Deidara no encontraba sensaciones ni pensamientos coherentes, y se sentía sonrojar como loco, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no dejar salir ningún sonido que delatara lo realmente gustoso que se le hacía todo eso, pero fallando horriblemente. Sentía a Sasuke gruñir sobre él, y gemir ligeramente, todo el poder y deseo que le causaba tanto placer, con el impacto de tan excitante actividad.

Sin tener realmente conciencia para recapacitar, Deidara dejó que Sasuke se acomodara entre sus piernas, enredándose entre él, y sintiéndolo cada vez un poco más. Una parte de él le estaba pidiendo que lo volteara y tomara control de la situación (Después de todo, era un _niño_ el que le estaba haciendo sentir tan aturdido y cálido por dentro), pero otra le decía que qué demonios estaba pensando, porque, después de todo, estaba traicionando de alguna manera al Akatsuki, y ni decir que también estaba traicionándose a sí mismo, y a su supuesto odio en los Uchihas.

Pero…

El que estuviera de esa manera sobre él, con tanta ferocidad, tanta ansia, lo hacían sentir deseado, y no negaba que le gustaba las sensaciones que le provocaba.

Uchihas. ¿_Siempre_ tenían que ser tan perfectos y contradictorios?

Era asqueroso e irónico el cómo estaba sucumbiendo a deseos tan carnales e innecesarios. Y, a la vez, era tan extraña la forma en la que Sasuke hacía que su mente se volviera en un revoltijo de pensamientos entrecruzados, y en cómo hacía que su cuerpo estuviera tan cálido…

Con su mente girando, Deidara se aferró de los hombros del azabache para soportarse de alguna forma, en contra de todos esos inmensamente poderosos sentimientos.

Esa forma de impotencia no era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrado Deidara, y cuando ocurría, usualmente se frustraba. Pero, extrañamente, ahora no era el caso. Permitió que Sasuke lo venciera, que lo pusiera en su lugar, y que lo hiciera experimentar nuevas formas.

Los rastros de su plan para salir de ahí quedaron ahogados en gemidos y jadeos.

Preguntándose qué haría Sasuke después, no sabiendo que esperar, Deidara entendía que todas esas fieras emociones estaban prendiéndolo completamente en lugares que se volvían espectaculares. Repentinamente, sintió los dedos del Uchiha rozar por encima de sus pantalones, a su miembro, y dejó salir un pequeño, sorprendido sonido, mientras que sus mejillas ardían más, y gemía en placer.

Esto realmente los estaba volviendo locos, a ambos. Luego las manos del azabache viajaron por todo el cuerpo de Deidara, por sobre su húmeda ropa; sobre su pecho, en sus brazos, cruzando su estómago, por entre su brillante cabello dorado… cualquier lugar que estuviera al alcance de las traviesas manos del Uchiha.

Era casi imposible no darse cuenta de que las erecciones de ambos estaban tocándose, y el artista quería más fricción entre ellos. La necesitaba.

Sintió al Uchiha acomodarse sobre él, descansando su cuerpo un poco más sobre el de Deidara. El rubio se aferró de cuello, acariciando el suave pelo negro de Sasuke, mientras ahondaba en el beso con hambre. El de ojos azules sintió algo resbalar entre sus labios, pero estaba demasiado enfocado con la calidez del momento, que realmente no le importó.

En el momento que sus labios se separaron, Deidara quejándose necesitadamente, pudo ver que los ojos del Uchiha lo veían con una escalofriante lujuria. El rubio respiraba entrecortadamente, su aliento y el de Sasuke mezclándose por la cercanía. Y a pesar de la intimidad del momento, Sasuke lo observaba de manera objetiva, y Deidara estaba apunto de remarcarle tal inexpresividad, _en serio_, si el azabache no hubiera comenzado a besar su cuello de esa forma tan… sensual.

-Sasuke…- murmuró Deidara, con un suspiro de placer.

El Uchiha pausó, y luego levantó su rostro, para mirar al rubio.- Sabes mi nombre.- acertó.

Deidara rodó los ojos.- _Obviamente_. -El rubio movió sus manos a los hombros del Uchiha, bajando lentamente su ropa, las bocas de sus manos dejando un húmedo camino tras ellas, mientras acariciaba los fuertes músculos de Sasuke.

Sasuke sonrió, y Deidara sabía que eso era peligroso.- Me alegro.- dio una lánguida lamida a la mejilla del rubio, y presionó sus labios contra su oído, deliberadamente respirando y rozando contra este.- Me alegro que sepas mi nombre. Lo estarás gritando en poco.

Deidara se ruborizó violentamente ante las imprudentes palabras del Uchiha, y estuvo a punto de golpear al azabache, si no fuera porque el otro había atrapado el lóbulo de su oreja entre sus dientes. Un gemido creció desde el fondo de su garganta, encontrando extremadamente placentera esa acción, y se asedió fuertemente del cuello del Uchiha, pidiendo más en silencio.

Sasuke rodó su cadera junto a la del rubio, en falsas embestidas, y ambos gruñeron en delirante placer. Con desesperación, Deidara sintió a Sasuke moverse, y dejando salir un sonido de sorpresa y ruborizándose un poco más, realizó que el Uchiha le había—prácticamente—arrancado los pantalones, y ahora estaba batallando para bajarse los suyos. A penas iba a dirigirse a ayudarle, cuando el moreno por fin se los quitó, dejando al descubierto su más que visible erección.

La vista de ésta, hizo que el miembro del rubio pulsara en dolorosa anticipación. Luego estaba Sasuke sobre él de nuevo, probando sus labios con frenesí, y Deidara se sentía más que ansioso. De nuevo estaban recostados en el suelo, y Deidara aprovechó para rodar encima del azabache, quedando ahora el rubio arriba.

Sus labios besaron los de Sasuke, antes de bajar a su cuello y comenzar a mordisquearlo, lamerlo, y demás. Sasuke dejó salir un aliento entrecortado. Las traviesas manos de Deidara viajaban por su cuerpo, acariciando y tentando su cálida piel. El de ojos azules dirigió una de sus manos hasta la erección de Sasuke, y comenzó a masturbarlo, sonriendo por los sonidos que dejaba salir el azabache.

Al parecer, el moreno no pudo continuar con eso, porque no mucho después volteó de nuevo, ahora siendo él el que estaba arriba, y Deidara recostado. El pobre rubio ni se dio cuenta del repentino movimiento hasta tarde, y se sonrojó cuando notó la sugestiva mirada del otro y sin embargo, le sonrió de regreso. Colocó sus piernas en las caderas del azabache, colgándose fuertemente de él. Sasuke se hincó, arrastrando a Deidara sentado sobre él, utilizando el árbol como apoyo.

Agarró las caderas del rubio, y lo levantó un poco, la punta de miembro acariciando la entrada del de ojos azules, haciéndolo estremecerse. Sin preparación ni permiso, y con un simple movimiento, Sasuke se empaló en Deidara. El rubio dejó salir un gruñido de dolor, y enterró su cara en el cuello del moreno. Sus cuerpos temblaban con silenciosas olas de necesidad y querer, y el dolor que sentía Deidara era horrendo; nunca antes había sentido algo así.

Después de unos segundos, sintió más placer que dolor, y comenzó a moverse sobre Sasuke, levantándose y bajando lentamente. Pero Sasuke tenía que ser un bastardo, y un Uchiha, así que también comenzó a embestirlo, sin precaución e ignorando el ahora casi inexistente dolor e incomodidad del rubio.

Gruñendo, el azabache colocó una de las manos en la cadera del rubio, dirigiéndolo, y otra a su trasero, acariciando y apretando firmemente, y la mente del artista era un revoltijo de emociones. En segundo después, Sasuke estaba embistiendo cada vez más fuerte, y rápido. El rubio gemía con fuerza en el oído de Sasuke, cosa que lo excitaba a más no poder. El Uchiha se unía ocasionalmente a sus gemidos, sus sonidos mezclándose en el vacío bosque, y llenando sus oídos.

Los orbes azules del rubio se abrieron con un brillo predatorio, y con fuerza agarró de los cabellos a Sasuke, haciéndolo voltear su cabeza hacia arriba, y comenzando a morder su cuello. Sasuke se estremeció, al tiempo que movía sus manos a las caderas del artista, y se aferraba a ellas con dureza. El rubio respondió mordiendo aún más fuerte e incrementando la velocidad de sus embestidas.

Sasuke, aparentemente cansado de la repentina agresividad de Deidara, empujó rudamente al rubio para que volviera a tener su espalda en el suelo. Inmediatamente le siguió, recobrando su lugar sobre él, y empalándose con fuerza, violentamente golpeando la próstata del artista.

Y, como si hubiera movido un botón, Deidara se dejó hacer. Comenzó a gemir más y más, el sonido llegando a casi gritos. Mientras Sasuke se metía una y otra vez en Deidara, mantenía una demandante mirada con él. El escultor también lo miraba de regreso, o algo parecido. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, y sus mejillas estaban manchadas de rojo. Una singular embestida, y el escultor supo que ya no aguantaría más.

Sus embestidas se volvieron erráticas, necesitadas, aumentando el número y velocidad. Un coro de gemidos, gruñidos, e indescifrables jadeos pasaban por las bocas de ambos. La mano del Uchiha se dirigió a la erección del rubio, y comenzó a masturbarlo con ágiles manos.

– _Sasuke_…–alcanzaba a llamarlo, entre jadeos. – Más… _m-más_…– movió su cabeza a un lado, incapaz de seguir mirando al chico, y mordió su labio, sintiendo su cara arder, y gotas de sudor en su frente.

Y Sasuke le dio más.

Deidara ya no estaba gimiendo. Estaba gritando. Y Sasuke sonreía con satisfacción. El rubio estaba arqueándose en el suelo, placenteras emociones recorriéndolo por completo, y con una última embestida a su próstata, Deidara se vino. Los músculos que rodeaban el miembro del Uchiha se contrajeron sobre él, también viniéndose y derramando su semilla dentro del rubio, mientras se permitía decir su nombre en un gemido.

Tantas emociones en su cuerpo, Deidara no podía sino temblar.

Una vez que el post-orgasmo golpeó su cuerpo con una calidez deliciosa, Deidara sintió al moreno salir de su entrada, y el de los ojos azules miró el cielo, con ojos entrecerrados.

No pudiendo evitar pensar:

Uchihas. ¿_Tenían_ que ser buenos en todo, ne?

Y luego se golpeó mentalmente por pensar eso.

•--•--•

**(A/N)**

--

--

--

--

--

Uh.

El lemon más extenso que he escrito, supongo -.- No lo sé… no soy buena para escribir esto

Y he cambiado de parecer. Haré otro capitulo mas. Así que… no está terminado, aún. ¡Un último capítulo, lo prometo! D: Y más corto, obviamente XD

**Agradecería un review (:**


End file.
